1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an ultrathin connector used for connecting a flexible printed board of a cellular phone or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2,692,055 describes an example of conventional electric connector for a flexible board that is suitable as a connector for connecting flexible printed boards.
Thus, in this connector, a large number of contacts are press fitted from a side into a housing and arranged in row, a pressure is applied to a flexible printed board with a lid-shaped pressure application member, and the flexible printed board is electrically connected to the contacts.
However, with the above-described electric connector for a flexible printed board, where the device thickness is wished to be decreased, for example, to 1.0 mm or less, the entire housing has to be reduced in size. In this case, the possibilities of molding the housing into a cylindrical shape from a resin so as to enable the insertion of contacts from the side thereof are limited. In addition, even if a cylindrical housing of a small size is molded, it would be very difficult to press fit and assemble a large number of contacts from the housing opening. The resultant problem is that a limitation is placed on the thickness reduction of the device.